Hazel's Story
by Whirlwind912
Summary: Back on Sentai 6 we all know that Heckyl survived, but what would if though a lucky turn of events another survived, but she has no idea who she is or the conection she has to Heckyl. She grow up in our world before she was pulled back into her own world and now her adventor to uncover her past and to save the only family she has left begains.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Hazel sat outside of her home with her tablet watching one of her favorite shows, Power Rangers dino charge. The episode she was watching was Wishing for a hero, it was just after the rangers called it a day when they were trying to find someone to bound with the purple energem. Just as it showed that Fury was lessoning her tablet started to go haywire, as the static covered the screen of the tablet a symbol appord on the screen then it started to glow with a bright light of different colors and then everything went black.

When she next woke up she saw that she was in a wooded area and she had no idea where she was. She looked around and find her tablet a short distance away, she picked up her tablet and then tried to find her way out of the woods. After walking for a while she heard the sound of cars on a road, she ran to the sound until she found the road. Hazel then looked for a road sign to tell her where she was and when she did find a sign she could not believe what she was reading, for the sign said 'Amber Beach town line', "Amber Beach, no way." she breathed.

"If this is Amber Beach, then does that mean that I'm in the world of the Dino Charge Power Rangers?" she asked herself, "Well Hazel there's only one way to find out, I have to find the museum." and with that Hazel ran past the sign to find the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. When she reach the main part of the town she heard a woman avertizing wishing cards, "The rangers." Hazel whispered and ran to where she heard the woman's voice, there she saw Koda and Chase putting their wish cards in the box, then Shelby gave Koda a brown bag with a burger in it that Hazel know would make him sick, then a girl walked by Chase and she stopped to talk to him and after a moment the two walked off with Chase giving Koda a high five and then Tyler, Shelby and Ivan made their own wishes.

Hazel washed as they then left most likely to the museum, she then decided to follow them. Keeping a distence from them she was able to follow them to the museum. She then heard a noise from her tablet, she looked at her tablet to she a picture of the ranger base. The image was there for a few moments then it was gone, "Ok." Hazel said, "Guess that means I'm going to their base, and I really need to stop talking to myself." she said. She then walked around to where the loading dock was and when she found the T-rex head she climbed the crates until she reached the head and then she twisted the tooth to open the hidden passage, then she sled down to the ranger base. "Whoo." she breathed as she looked around. "Hallo Hazel." came a voice and she turned to see Keeper. "Keeper?" Hazel asked. "You know me?"

"Yes, your father's spirit came to me a few days ago and told me you were coming, he also told me that you had an imported role to play in your uncles journey back to his ture self." Keeper told her.

"My fathers spirit, my uncle what do you mean?" she asked him.

"Long ago your home world was destroyed and you and your uncle where the only ones who survived, but your uncle was affected by a source of grate evil and had lost himself to that evil and now you must help free him from that evil." Keeper told her.

"But why am I the only one that can help him?" she asked him.

"Because you are the only one alive that has a bond with him that is strong enough to help him fight the darkness that now lives within him." Keeper told Hazel.

Then Hazel heard static sound and she looked down to see a symbol on her tablet and it was one she know well, "That mark will lead you to your uncle, look for that mark and you will find your uncle." Keeper told her. "Hazel are you ok?" he asked her.

"Ya, but I think I know who my uncle is." she told him.

"Good, now you must find him and help him find himself again." Keeper said. Hazel nodded, "How do I get back outside?" she asked him, "Go though that door and turn left, then follow the hall to the exit." Keeper told her.

"Thanks Keeper." Hazel replied and then she left the ranger base, she then walked back to the park where she saw the lady with the wishing cards knowing that the rangers and her uncle would be there in a few hours. She found a tree near the stand and climbed up it to wait for the others, she leaned up against the bark of the tree and after some time she fell asleep.

 _She found herself by a small pound looking at some small bugs flying around the water, when she looked at herself in the water she saw that she looked to be about five years old "Hazel, I have something to show you." came a voice, "What is it uncle?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder to see a young man and in his hands was a stone carving of the bugs that where flying around the pound, then his hands and the stone carving glowed with a blue light and the carvings wings started doing a flapping motion and then the carving took off into the air and moved around like it was flying. Her five year old self jumped up and started chasing the bug carving around, then after a few moments of it flying around the carving flow at her and she coght it and the glowing stopped. She looked at the carving before she looked at the young man and ran over to him, "Thanks uncle Heckyl, I love it, your the best uncle ever." she said."Your welcome Little Waterbug, I'm glade you like it." Heckyl replied._ The echoing sound of laughter could be heard before Hazel woke up in the tree.

Hazel looked out of the tree at the wish card stand and around the area, "No sign of Kendall." Hazel said out loud. Hazel sat back against the tree bark, _"Hopefully it shouldn't be long now."_ she thought to herself.

"Hi, one wish card please." she heard, Hazel look out again to see Kendall righting down a wish on one of the cards, then she heard the others trying to stop Kendall from making her wish. Kendall then put the card in the box and started to walk over to the others then from the corner of her eye she saw a truck head strate at her then out of nowhere Hazel saw her uncle grab Kendall and pull her out of the way of the truck, "You could've been hit, thank you." she heard Kendall say.

"You are very welcome, pretty lady." she heard Heckyl tell Kendall, Hazel chose this moment to jump out of the tree, "Are you two ok?" she asked them.

"We're fine miss." Heckyl told Hazel.

"That's good." Hazel replied.

"Now," Heckyl said turning his attention back to Kendall, "Pay attention and stay out of traffic."

"And maybe you should look both ways before you try crossing the street Kendall." Hazel put in. That got a laugh out of both of them then Kendall looked at Hazel, "How did you know my name?" she asked.

Just then the rangers ran over to Kendall, "I heard them calling your name just before you almost got hit by that truck." Hazel told Kendall while pointing at the rangers behind her. "Oh." Kendall replied. Hazel gave a little giggle, "My names Hazel." she said "I know Kendall's name, but what about the rest of you?" she asked, even though she already know their names she didn't know if she should tell them the truth yet. "These are Shelby, Riley, Chase, Koda, Tyler and Ivan." Kendall introduced the her friends, "And you are?" she asked Heckyl.

"I'm Heckyl." he said while trying not to look at Hazel, just then several mini explosions caused them all to be thrown to the ground and as she landed Hazel felt a sharp pain travel from her left elbow to her shoulder. Hazel looked down to see that she had landed on her elbow causing the pain. Hazel tried to move her injured arm but then the pain shot though her upper arm, "Ow." she cried as she held her arm.

"Are you ok." came a voice, she looked up to see Heckyl looking down at her with a look of consern, she wasn't sure if it was real or not."I landed on my elbow." she told him.

"She needs to needs to get someplace safe where she can get help." Hazel heard Kendall say. "I'll get her out of here." Heckyl told Kendall as he help Hazel up and lead her away from where the danger was. Heckyl led Hazel behind some buildings, "You should be safe here." Heckyl said.

"Heckyl, what's a water bug?" she asked him.

Heckyl looked down at Hazel, "How do you know about waterbugs?" he asked her.

"I had a dream about a pound with a small group of bugs flying around the pound and then I saw you and you had a stone carving of one of those bugs and then you called what I think was me Little Waterbug. So what is a water bug?" she asked him

"Waterbugs were a bug that used to grow where I was born." Heckyl told her.

"You mean Sentai 6?" she asked him.

"I don't know if it's the right time to tell you yet, but I will tell you, just know now." Hazel told him.

"You better." Heckyl told her. "Give me your arm." he told her, Hazel hold out her arm and he toke a held of Hazel's elbow and then Hazel's arm stated to glow blue and then when Heckyl pulled away Hazel's arm was better. "Wow, how did you do that?" she asked him.

"My powers can do more then destroy things." he told her.

"Cool." Hazel said, then Heckyl got up and started to walk away, "Where're you going?" she asked him.

"I have a feeling you already know." Heckyl told her.

"You know at sometime he's going to betray you, whether it's now because you didn't get the purple energem or later when your no longer useful to him, he will betray you. The only one he cares about other then himself is his girlfriend." Hazel told him.

"How do you know that will happen, we made a deal. And a deal is a deal." Heckyl told her.

"Because your nothing to him." Hazel replied. "You'll never be anything more then a pawn to him, he'll never see you as a partner."

Heckyl then walked back over to Hazel, "How do you know that?" he asked.

"Like I said the only one he cares about other then himself is his girlfriend. If you go back he'll lock you back up." she told him. "But it's your choose uncle, I cann't make you not go back but I hope that you don't."

"What did you call me?" Heckyl asked.

"I called you uncle, why?" she replied.

"I'm not your uncle and your not my niece." Heckyl told her.

"Yes you are," Hazel then reached into the pocked of her pull over sweater and took out her tablet, "A few hours ago this tablet lead me to a location in the woods where I meat Keeper and he told me that my fathers spirit came to him and told him that I would be coming and that I was to help my uncle. Then an image apperd on the screen, Keeper said that it would lead me to my uncle." she told him.

"What was the image of?" he asked.

"That." Hazel said pointing to the mark on Heckyl's neck. Heckyl reached up to the mark as he look at Hazel with a look of shock. "I know that this must come as a shock to you, up till today I though that I was a human of earth that just had a case of memory loss." Hazel replied.

"Memory loss?" Heckyl asked her.

"Yah, I was found by my adopted parents when I was 8 years old in a wooden area near their house. They toke me to a hospital and waking up in the hospital room is the first thing that I remember." Hazel told him.

"And the dream you had, is that the first memory from your past that you had."

"Yah, but I think that memory started coming back before, after I had been in the hospital for a few days I heard a voice and I thing it was your's from when you called me to show me the stone carving of the Waterbug." Hazel said. She then looked her uncle in the eyes, "It's your choose, what's it going to be?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It had been a week since Hazel reunited with her uncle, Hazel was walking around the town of Amber Beach trying to get an idea of where shops and other places where. When she was done she walked back to where she and her uncle where camping. "I'm back, and I picked up some food, nothing that needs to be refrigerated but at least we wont starve." she said as she put the paper bags down that she was caring.

"Ok, I got a fire going, so if we need to cook anything we've got the fire to cook it." her uncle replied. Heckyl decided to not go back to the ship saying that he didn't what to risk being put back in prison for not getting the energem, but Hazel suspected their was more to his decangan then he would amaint to, and after Hazel started showing signs of having powers like her uncles Heckyl started training her on how to control her powers. Hazel toke the food out of the bags and put the food in their store then put the paper bags in their burn pile, "How's the fishing net going?" she asked him.

"It's coming." Heckyl told her, picking up a half finished fishing net.

"I should be able to finish it by tomorrow, then we can catch some fish." She told him, back in the other demiction where she grow up her adopted mother had been part of a Native American tribe and when she would visit the tribe with her two kids the tribe accepted her as an adopted douthor of the tribe. Hazel believed that the main reason they accepted her was because she had no idea who she was and they wanted to help her fill that she belonged where she was living at the moment, another reason was that she had a grate amount of love and respect for nature that they decided to teach her their ways including how to make fishing nets.

"You'll finish the net later, for now we'll eat and then train." Heckyl told her. They then cooked some soup for lunch and then walked to a meadow where they had been training. "Now remember to focus the energy into your hand and then when you do that focus on maintaining the energy there so that you can better control it." Heckyl instructed her. Hazel nodded then raised her hand palm up and focused all she could into her hand, a small blue light appeared in her hand. "Your doing it Hazel, keep it up for as long as you can." he told her. Hazel nodded and held the energy for a few minouts before she had to stop. "That was longer then last time, your diffently getting better." Heckyl replied.

"Thanks uncle." Hazel said with a smile. After a week both of them where starting to get oust to her calling Heckyl uncle or uncle Heckyl.

"Take a short break and then try again." he told her. The two continued this for some hours before they headed back to their camp site. That night Hazel laid awake looking up at the stars, "What're you looking at?" Hazel looked over to one of the tents to see her uncle looking at her, "Just looking at the stars, wandering where Sentai 6 is." she told him looking back up at the night sky, hearing this Heckyl looked up too. "How long has it been, since our world was destroyed?" she asked him.

"Let's just say that when Sentai 6 was destroyed their where still dinosaurs roaming the earth." he told her as he sat down beside her.

"I wish I could remember more of our home world then just the waterbugs and the pound." Hazel said

"I'm sure over time your remember more." he tolled her.

"Thanks uncle." the two sat their for a while looking at the stars until Hazel drifted to sleep leaning on her uncles shoulder. Heckyl picked her up and carried her to her tent then he picked up one of the blankets and placed it over her. Heckyl then grabbed the other blanket and went to his tent, then a beeping from his pocket watch got his attention, he opened the watch to see his other half Snide. "What do you want Snide?" he asked.

"It's been a week, why are you still wasting time on that useless girl?" Snide asked him.

"She's not useless, she has a power like mine and she's my niece if we can get her on our side she could help us get the energems." Heckyl told Snide before he closed the watch. From the trees a lone figure watched the two of them, "Please don't betray us brother." it said before disappearing.

Over the next few weeks Heckyl trained Hazel to control her power, then one day they saw a fire ball in the sky.

"What do you think that was?" Hazel asked her uncle.

"I don't know, but where going to find out." Heckyl said and then the two of them headed out to find what they saw. After they walked for some hours they found a crashed spaceship, "Is that Sliege's ship?" Hazel asked her uncle.

"Yah, be careful and don't show your powers yet." Heckyl told her. Hazel just nodded and followed Heckyl into the ship, Heckyl carefully lead Hazel through the ship until they reached the command room. In the command room they saw a group of what looked like monsters talking. Heckyl turned to Hazel, "Wait here." he whispered, then he turned around and walked into the room, "Well what do we have here?" he asked. Hazel stepped closer to the door, "Heckyl, what are you doing here?" she heard one of the monsters ask her uncle.

"I saw your ship crash so I came to see what happened and now I'm wandering what your doing." Heckyl tolled them.

"What were doing is none of your business." one of the said. Hazel heard Heckyl wake closer to the monsters when she heard a scratching noise behind her and she turned to see a white cat with a crystal around it's neck. The cat looked at her then it turned and ran down the corradoor. Hazel looked back at the door before following the cat, she followed the cat to a different part of the ship, she reacanized the cell that Heckyl had been looked up in. The cat walked into the cell and after a moment Hazel followed, once inside the cats crystal began to glow with a yellow light that blinded Hazel for a few moments. When the light faded she looked to see the cat and a woman standing beside the cat.

"Hallo Hazel." The woman said.

"You know me?" she asked.

"Of course I know you, you may not remember me but I have know you since you were born and even after our planet was destroyed me and your father where watching out for you." the woman told her.

"Who are you?" Hazel asked.

"I am your mother." the woman tells her.

"Your my m... mother?" Hazel breaths, the woman nods and smiles at Hazel, "You've grown so much since you where a little girl." her mother told her as she walked up to Hazel and wiped a tear that Hazel did not know had fallen from her eye. "Mom, uncle Heckyl, the dark energem."

"I know sweetie, your uncle may be under its influence now but he can be freed. Within you is the power to free him." Hazel's mother told her.

"How?" Hazel asked.

"Deep within you is an ancient power of our planet, one that comes from the goodness of our people and has protected us for countless generations. This power can free Heckyl from Snide just like the rangers spitamiters did in the show." Her mother told her.

"I can, how?" she asked.

"First Heckyl must find the goodness within himself and once he dose your power can seperat Heckyl from Snide." her mother told her. "I have to go now."

"Mom no."

"Hazel your uncle needs you, even if he dose not know that now he will someday. Your father communacats to you through the tablet, but if you ever need me you can contact me with the crystal on Snowstorm's caller." her mother said as a flash of light blinded her again, when she opened her eyes she was back in the cell with the cat who she guessed was Snowstorm. "Hazel, Hazel." she heard Heckyl calling her name. "Oh no, Heckyl told me to stay by the door. He's going to be so mad." Hazel said then she picked up the cat and took off to find her uncle.

"Hazel their you are." Heckyl called where she met up with her uncle. "I told you to stay where you were, and what's with the cat?" he asked.

"This is Snowstorm, my mom told me that the crystal on his caller will alow me to contact her." Hazel told him.

"Your mom?"

"Yah, I don't know why but Snowstorm led me to your old cell and that was where my mom came to talk to me." she said.

Heckyl stared at her for a moment before he shook his head turned back around, "Come on, the others are waiting in the command room, oh and I don't what them to know that your my niece. We'll say that your from the same planet as me and that'll explane why you have power like mine, ok?" Heckyl told her, "Dose that mean that I can use my powers now? she asked him, "Yes, but be carful you still don't have compleat contorl yet." he replied. Hazel nodded and followed her uncle back to the command room where she saw a group of monsters, Vivix and Spikeballs.

"About time you got back. who's the girl?" asked a monster that Hazel know was Fury.

"This is Hazel, she's from my planet and she's with me so that means that you leave her alone Fury." Heckyl told him as he walked over to Fury.

"I hope your not keeping her around just because she's from your planet Heckyl, because I wouldn't have my plane ruanded by some weak girl." Hazel looked at the one who had said that and know that it was Sledge, she drogue some of her power into her palm and then fired it at Sledge just barely missing him, "Hmm, looks like I need to work on my aim." she said to herself.

"That's for sure." Heckyl told her.

"Hay, I've only been training for a few weeks you know." Hazel replied back.

"And that's why you still need to practice." Heckyl told her. Hazel just gave an annoud look. "So she has powers like yours Heckyl, and I'm guessing your the one who's been training her." Sledge said.

"Then you would be guessing right." Hazel replied. "So dose this plane of yours include those ward green eggs?" Hazel asked Sledge.

"Those are none of your business." Sledge told her.

"I'm guessing that you don't trust me do you." Hazel said to Sledge.

"You've got that right girl." Sledge told Hazel then he turned to Heckyl, "I don't care if she is from your planet she better not get in the way of my plan." he told her uncle.

"Don't warry Sledge I'm not going to miss up your plan." Hazel told him.

"You'd better not." Sledge told her then he turned back to Heckyl, the two of them started to talk while Hazel took out her tablet and started playing games to pase the time, "What are you doing?" Hazel heard, she looked up to see Sledge's girlfriend Poisandra, "What do you want?" Hazel asked, being careful not to say her name.

"Just wandering what your doing, that's all." poisandra replied. "I'm playing a game on my tablet, and just so you know I may have been born on Sentai 6 but since I was 8 I was raised here on earth, my adopted human parents got me this tablet. And that's one reason why Heckyl's letting me stay because unlike you guys I know humans and that knowlege may come in handy since the rangers are humans." Hazel told her.

"Well it'll be nice to have some female compeny around here." she said before she walked back over to Curio. Hazel went back to her game and played until Heckyl and Sledge where done talking, it was decided that Sledge where'd plant the greenzilla eggs around the world while Heckyl and Snide where'd stay with the rest of the crew and other outlaws as the boss and keep the rangers bessy and attempt to steal the energems. Sledge then left with the eggs and Hazel walked over to her uncle, "Heckyl I think I might have an idea to keep the rangers off of Sledge's trail, but we'll have to wait a few weeks before trying to get the energems. But in the mean time thanks to you helping Kendall they will most likely trust you and that mains that you can get a job at the Dino Bite cafe where most of the rangers work." Hazel told him.

"I like it, but why wait a few weeks?" he asked her, "Well, it may seem suspetesh if another villain takes over, besides they're be splitting up now and that is when their be most volnable." she told him. "I like you style Hazel." he told her before heading to the others to tell them of the plan.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." she said to herself. Then she heard a meow and looked to see Snowstorm. Snowstorm walked over to her and she pick him up. "Mom I hope your not mad at me for helping with a plan to stop the rangers."


End file.
